Adventures Of Daughter Sparrow
by Captin-Jack-Sparrows-Daughter
Summary: About a Pirate daughter sent to find her father on her seas of the world. Quinsadently Jack Sparrow is is her father. Her Mother gave her away but her father left her becuz they were only 18 and didnt know how to raise a child.


Daughter Of Jack Sparrow

When I was born my mother gave me away. She gave me away to a nice couple that moved by the Black Sea in Sochi, Russia, by the time i turned 18. My life was amazing, because as I got older, I became more and more incredible at swimming, but that was back then I wanted to be a lifeguard. Then I grew out of it. I got into pirate stuff after the movie Free Willy Escape from Pirates Cove.

Makeing the decision of being a pirate was very stessful for my step parents, but i knew it had to be done. When i thought i was becoming to old to live the rest of my life in the Black Sea , I put an ad in the paper looking for someone who can help me with my dream. I waited at least two months before my first call. The women sounded like my bestfriend Ivy, from North America. By now I was 23 and I had to make the decision of being a pirate for a lifetime. Once I got on that ship I sailed off on an adventure. Of course i brought along the women Rosie, who called me and totally paid for all of this. Also i bought along a crew of people. I obviously brought some cannons and swords just incase someone tried invading my ship...the S.S. Elizabeth.

Now its September, and im running out of food, and now my so called close are just rags. It feels comfertable living like this. In the past two months, our ship has been in a little twist...more and more pirates come abored and try takeing over. My ship, out all the pirates i have met, was far the most BEST! Ya, now i know why i get invaded a lot more. Some just want me because im awsome? Anyways, one of the pirates look very familiar. His last name was exactly like mine, my name is Elizabeth Sparrow, his name was Jack Sparrow. I had a feeling he was my father, Because when we looked at each other i thought i was kinda looking in the mirror, not including the genders.

When the moment came and we touched, i felt a tingle and i ran away quickly. Jack then yelled in a question "Elizabeth!" with me turning around, i started to cry, with tears full of joy. Only i kept running toward my room. Which has been labled 'Captin Elizabeth Sparrow' . He had followed me in. I pleaded for him to leave, but he insisted to fight, with swords. The sliceing and diceing noises attracted the two crews together to listen to what the hell was happening. I dogged every-one of his moves, as well as he did to mine. I was getting that he was my birth father but, i was angry with him for leaving me and my mother. I had him cornered, I asked with and extreamly pissed off voice "Why didnt you come back Jack?" I held my sword up to his neck waiting for a reply. As he went to say something i immedietly said " you know what? dont even bother. now get you ugly butt off my ship!" i screamed not killing him with my sword. As he waited, and i waited for him to leave.

Then he murmered " well i only wanted to talk." and he left. As he opened the door the crews began 'fighting' again and Jack insisted they all leave. As they did, Jack waited till all his crew members were off before him. Then he raced back to my room and replied, " I was scared. I didnt know what i was doing and i left. your mother gave you up to adoption and very nice russian people took you, and for the record, i've been trying to find you for eight years, hoping you would become like your father. Now that i have found you i dont want to leave, please Elizabeth give me one more chance!" as he waited for me to answer he watched his ship sail away.

Then i answered. " Jack, i will let you sail my sea on my ship. as long as you can really act like my father. and not just some drunk who boreded my ship" i smiled and ran over to give him a great big hug. As he hugged back it felt like i was hugging a stranger. Jack started to cry aswell. Once i got out of my room i told my entire crew that "Jack Sparrow is joining us. Why? because he is my father. " i said when the crowed gasped. Then I introdused my crew to Jack, all i heard where selfish whispers. Then i screamed " NO BAD REMARKS!"


End file.
